Di balik kebiasaan para animatronic selain nakutin mike
by Ice Jung
Summary: apa ya kebiasaan para animatronic ini selain nakutin mike? cheat aja langsung WARNING:GAJE,OOC,ANEH,ALUR KECEPATAN


**A/N:Eh ketemu lagi kali FNaF sekarang ini mungkin fic yg kedua jadi enjoy ajah.** **Dibalik kebiasaan para animatronic selain nakutin** **mike**

 **Disclaimer** **:Five Night at Freddy punya scott cawthon** **WARNING:GAJE,OOC,DILUAR NALAR(?),and BAHASA GAHOEL,** **TIDAK SESUAI JUDUL.**

 **have** **fun~**

Disebuah restoran pizza yang bernama Freddy Fazbear pizzeria(sorry kalau salah)kita bisa ada seonggok-eh salah maksudnya seorang satpam atau night guard yang bernama mike schmidt sedang megutak-atik tab dengan tampang seperti ini(O_O).Siapa sih yg gk kaget ngelihat robot beruang yang lagi...ehm ngasah pisau(author:buat apa itu? Freddy:buat potong kedua tanganmu.*authorlangsungkicep*.

Back to story.

mike udah mikir yg aneh-aneh seperti'buset dah tuh beruang ngapain ngasah pisau pasti buat bunuh gw'.dia gk sadar kalau bonnie udh ada di depan pintu.

"AHHH...njirr.Bonnie lu ngagetin gw"ujar mike kaget setengah mati ngeliat robot kelinci tanpa alis.

"ihh..mike kamyu jangan gitu ama eike yuk kita main"ujar bonnie.wait the minute ntuh robot ngondek ya?.

"gw baru tahu robot bisa ngodek kaya gitu."ujar mike bingung.robot bisa ngondek itu adalah robot gahoel kayanya.

"eh bonnie lu mendingan pergi baek syuhhh...syuhh...syuhh..."usir mike kaya lagi ngusir kucing.

"ihh...mike gk seru ahhh..."kata bonnie sambil menjauh.

"yowes udh aman kayanya."kata mike.

kita balik lagi ke panggung yd dimana terdapat robot beruang yg masih mengasah pisaunya.

"hmm...dah cukup kayanya."ujar freddy sambil menaruh pisaunya berderet-deretan dengan pisau yg lain(bujuk dah ntu robot dapat darimana coba).saat freddy masih mengasah pisau yg lain kebetulan foxy lewat.

"yo freddy lagi ngapain?."ujar robot rubah merah aka foxy.

"lu gk liat gw lagi ngapain."ujar freddy dingin.

"sans aja apa.Btw lu liat cika gk?."kata foxy.

"gk tuh mang napa?."ujar freddy tanpa memalingkan wajahnya sedikit dari pisaunya.

"gw mau ambil mr.fox dari dia.soalnya dia nyuri boneka kesayangan gw."ujar foxy.

"hah...tunggu-tunggu jangan bilang kalau lu suka main boneka."ujar freddy membetulkan perkataan foxy.

"iye emang napa."ujarfoxy santai.(watt foxy suka mainan ama boneka ampe dikasih nama!! bujuk dah.*digebok*).

"ehm gk cuma mastiin."ujar freddy sambil melanjut ngasah pisaunya.

"ihh...kalian berdua gk ngajak-ngajak eike cih."ujar bonnie yg tiba-tiba datang.

"b-bonnie lu ngondek ya."ujar foxy takut(takut kenapa?).

"m-maaf maksud gw lu pada lagi ngapain?."ujar bonnie malu abis aibnya ketahuan.

"nihh...foxy lagi nyariin si mr.fox."kata freddy lagi merapikan pisau-pisaunya jadi rapi dan mengkilat(wow).

"hah?mr.fox emang siapa dia?."kata bonnie bingung.

"bonekanya foxy."kata freddy.

"hahh...foxy punya boneka baru tahu gw."ujar bonnie bingung(lagi).tapi si foxy tidak reaksi apa-apa tentang kebiasaannya.

GUBRAK! TRANG! DUK! DUK! DUARR! MEONG(?)!

mereka bertiga langsung malingkan wajah mereka kearah dapur.dan mereka berjalan kearah TKP untuk melihat apa yg terjadi.

dilain tempat.

GUBRAK! GUBRAK! DUK! DUK! DUARR! TOKEK(?)!.

"bujuk dah suara berisik makin kenceng ngapain sih bebek(?)itu tuli telinga gw nanti."ujar mike sambil nurup kedua telinga dengan sterofom(?).

balik lagi keolah TKP kita bisa liat ada robot bebek ato ayam-ahh lupakan robot yg bernama chica yg sedang ngancurin seisi dapur mulai dari panci dan penggorengan yg ditendang-tendang ampe penyok,ngerusakin oven ampe meledak(walah).

"tinggal kasih toping selasai! deh."girang chica yg akhirnya telah menyelesaikan err...mie gosong yg diberi toping meses(buset makanan nista apaan itu!).

"woii...cika npain lu?."ujar freddy.

"oh aku buat mie arang meses."ujar cika sambil memamerkan makanan(baca:racun)nya dengan bangga."ayo cobalah enak kok."tawar chica kepada tiga robot aka bonnie,foxy,dan freddy.

"itu aku kenyang." "iya chica aku baru saja makan tadi hehehe." "aku masih kenyang."tolak mereka bertiga."ayolah sesuap saja."mohon chica sambil pakai jurus puppy eyes.

mau gk mau mereka akhirnya mengambil sendek dan menyendok makanan nista tersebut.saat suapan pertama masuk kemulut meraka.seketika mereka bertiga tewas di tempat dengan mulut mengeluarkan busa sedangkan chica?dia udah petgi entah kemana.kadi disimpulkan kalo chica suka buat makanan laknat dengan bahan-bahan yg mengerikan.

Sedangkan mike,di sedang girang karna malam pertama sukses dilewati walaupun tadi dia teror dadakn ama robot kelinci ngondek

FIN

selesai juga terimakasih sudah mau mampir dific gajebo ini saya sebenarnya juga bingung kenapa ada ide bikin beginian yg gaje buanget.YA sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya tatah~


End file.
